My Heart Belongs to Him
by Lotus Blossom88
Summary: COMPLETE! Isabelle Martin is a beautiful 17 year old who could have any man she wants, but she wants only one man...James Wilkins. James Wilkins/OC
1. Chapter 1

Her Heart Belongs to Him

Isabelle Martin is a beautiful 17-year-old girl who could have any man she wants, but she only wants one man…his name is James Wilkins

"Isabelle! Look!" I hear my little brother yell at me from outside. I look at Abigail and shake my head.

"What is it Nathan?" I ask as I walk outside.

"The post rider!" he exclaims, pointing excitedly. I turn my head to where he's pointing and watch as the post rider makes his way towards our home. Further behind him are Gabriel and Thomas, my eldest and younger brother. They're running behind him, trying to keep up. He reaches the house and quickly dismounts. He reaches into his mail pouch and pulls out a bundle of letters. He hands them to me and smiles.

"Miss." He says, tipping his hat.

"Thank you." I say, smiling at him kindly. He turns to leave and almost gets run over by Gabriel and Thomas. They both run up to me and stare anxiously at the letters in my hand.

"Wait for father." I say as I turn to take the bundle into the house. I put them on a table near father's chair and turn to go back to the kitchen. Thomas is right in front of me, eyeing the stack of letters. Gabriel stands at the door, looking at Thomas.

"Wait for father." Gabriel and I say in unison. Thomas sighs and goes to the stairs, followed closely by Gabriel.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour!" I call after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Father is upstairs helping me put the younger children to sleep. I stand in the doorway as he says goodnight to Susan and Margret. Susan is the baby of the family. She's four-years-old and has not spoken since our mother's death. It seems to have struck the poor child silent. Margret is ten and full of life. She helps me care for our younger siblings. She looks past father to me and smiles.

"Goodnight Belle." She says, calling me by the name that mother always called me.

"Goodnight Margret." I say with a smile. It amazes me how much she looks like mother. I feel saddened by the thought, but I also feel happiness knowing that a part of mother is still with us.

"Are you coming Belle?" father asks as he turns to leave. I nod and move out of the way so he can leave the girls to sleep. I follow him down the stairs and into the living room. I take a seat near him and pick up a shirt I've been working on mending. Gabriel and Thomas sit in another room, peering at father and the mail.

"So…what's in the mail?" father calls out. Gabriel and Thomas stumble over each other to be the first one to open the mail. They open the bundle and pull out what is theirs before leaving the rest on the table for father and I. Father goes through the mail and hands me my letters. He smiles at me, knowing the majority are from suitors. I put most aside and open one from a man named James Wilkins.

_My Dear Miss Martin:_

_The Continental Congress has been called to convene in Charles Town. I do hope that I will see you there._

_Yours,_

_Mr. James Wilkins_

"Well…the Continental Congress has been called to convene…looks like we're going to…"

"Charles Town!?! We're going to Charles Town!?!" Thomas interrupts father.

"Yes, we're going to Charles Town." Father says with an amused smile. I smile and turn back to my letter…it looks like Mr. Wilkins's wish will come true.

**OK…I know that I put the rating as M…well…I won't get to that stuff until later in the story. I hope you all like my story so far! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aunt Charlotte! Aunt Charlotte!" My younger siblings rush up the steps to our aunt's home. She stands at the door, smiling as she sees all of us. She looks so much like mother. The younger children run up to her and gather around her. They all manage to give her a hug.

"Look how you have all grown!" she exclaims, looking at each of them in turn.

"They come from good stock," father says with a big smile, "on their mother's side."

Aunt Charlotte smiles at father, and then turns her attention back to my siblings.

"I've got presents for you!" she says. My siblings all cheer and run inside. Gabriel and Thomas follow suit, knocking father into Aunt Charlotte. They share a smile before backing away from each other.

"Susan," Aunt Charlotte says as Abigail comes up with my little sister, "this was your mother's"

She hands a doll to Susan and watches Abigail take her inside.

"Still not talking?"

Father shakes his head and shrugs. Aunt Charlotte turns to me and smiles.

"Isabelle, you get more and more beautiful every time I see you." She says, holding out her hands. I take them and smile at her.

"She looks like her mother doesn't she?" father asks. Aunt Charlotte nods and smiles at me.

"I believe there's someone inside who would like to see you." She says, moving so I can go inside. I walk in and can't help but wonder who was waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Isabelle! Look, Mr. Wilkins is here!" Samuel exclaims. James Wilkins, he looks up from his seat surrounded by my younger siblings and smiles. His blue eyes light up as I walk into the room. He stands up and walks over to me. I look up at him and smile. He stands a good foot over me.

"Hello Mr. Wilkins, it's nice to see you." I say.

"Miss Martin…it's always a pleasure to see you." He says, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Isabelle! Look at what Aunt Charlotte got you!" Thomas exclaims. I break my gaze from James's and turn to look at my younger brother. He's holding a big box for me and seems anxious to find out what I got. I take it and thank him.

"Well? Is there a seat for me?" I ask, looking around. Margret vacates her seat, pulling Susan along with her. I sit down on the couch and motion for James to take a seat by me. He sits down and watches me open my gift. Margret peers into the box and widens her eyes.

"Belle…it's so pretty." She says as I pull out a blue dress.

"It will go well with this." James says as Susan hands me a small rectangular box. I open the box and gasp. He'd gotten me a sapphire necklace.

"Oh, Belle, isn't it pretty?" Margret asks as Mr. Wilkins pulls the necklace from the box.

"It's beautiful." I murmur as he puts it around my neck.

"It's a family heirloom, "he says after he clasps it, "my mother told me to give it to the woman that has my heart."

I blush and put my hand to my neck. My siblings gather closer to me so they can all see my necklace.

"I approve as always Mr. Wilkins." Gabriel says, patting him on the back. Father and Aunt Charlotte walk in and look at all of us. They both smile and join us.

"That's a beautiful necklace, Belle." Father says. He looks at Mr. Wilkins and nods. Mr. Wilkins turns his attention back to me and smiles. Oh how I love that smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those of you who read and/or review my story! I usually write it during really boring classes (lecturing=story writing time!). Anyway…I have at least 12 chapters written and I'm now posting Chapter 5. Anyway…I want to thank JScorpio and kaseyxOxkat for reviewing and being my inspiration! I DO NOT own The Patriot or any of the characters, except for Isabelle. **

Chapter 5

Mr. Wilkins and I decide to take a walk after dinner. The streets are full of people who are yelling and shooting guns.

"What's going on?" I ask, tightening my grip on Mr. Wilkins's arm.

"People are protesting the taxes imposed on us by King George." He says, watching as two men lower effigies of King George and General Cornwallis.

"I'd say it's more than that," I say as they light the effigies on fire, "I say they're ready to go to war, ready to punish King George in a way."

"I'd love to join the army…punish some redcoats." My brother Gabriel says, walking up to us.

"You know father won't allow that." I say, watching the effigies burn.

"He'll change his mind…he has to." Gabriel insists.

"He won't…you know how stubborn he is." I say turning to look at him.

"I've known you father for thirteen years," Mr. Wilkins says, "he's as hard headed as a bull…only thing that softened him was your mother."

Gabriel and I turn to look at Mr. Wilkins. He's watching as the crowd beats the burning effigies with brooms and sticks.

"Mother is the reason he won't let me join," Gabriel says quietly, "he doesn't want to lose somebody that he loves again."

"He isn't the only one either," I say, putting a hand on his arm," I don't know what I'd do if I was to lose my big brother."

"And I'd hate to see Isabelle mourning over you the way she did with your mother." Mr. Wilkins says, looking down at me. Gabriel smiles and turns to look around.

"Is that…?" he starts, looking over at a crowd of people surrounding a man on a wooden leg.

"Anne Howard!" I exclaim, running up to a young woman who's my age.

"Isabelle Martin! I haven't seen you in a while!" she says, hugging me. Gabriel stands behind me, straightening his back and making sure nothing's out of place.

"You remember my brother Gabriel don't you?" I say as he steps forward. Anne eyes him warily, and then smiles.

"Of course I remember him, he put ink in my tea." She says, giving my brother an angry look.

"You must be mistaken; it had to be one of my brothers." Gabriel says.

"No…it was you Gabriel Martin…blackened my teeth for a month." She looks back to the man on the wooden leg, her father, and grins.

"And you remember James Wilkins?" I ask. She nods and he does the same.

"I see she's wearing the necklace." She says. James smiles as I put my fingers to my neck, feeling the necklace that he gave me earlier. We all say goodbye to Anne and head back to Aunt Charlotte's.

"I'll see you tomorrow." James says as he drops Gabriel and I off. He kisses my hand and turns to leave.

"James…wait," I say, he turns back and looks at me curiously, "come here."

He walks back to me and looks at me curiously. I stand on my tiptoes and brush a light kiss on his lips. I pull back and look up at him. He smiles and leans down, returning the kiss.

"I love you James Wilkins." I murmur as he pulls away. He smiles and takes me into his arms.

"And I love you, Isabelle Martin," He whispers, "I must go now…you need your sleep as do I."

He kisses me one more time, then leaves. I walk to my room, with a smile on my face, and change into my nightgown. I slip under the covers, smiling and putting my fingers on my lips. I love him…I love James Wilkins!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those of you who read and/or review my story! I usually write it during really boring classes (lecturing=story writing time!). Anyway…I have at least 12 chapters written and I'm now posting Chapter 6 (which has been revised since I wrote it in my notebook). Anyway…I want to thank JScorpio and kaseyxOxkat for reviewing and being my inspiration! I DO NOT own The Patriot or any of the characters, except for Isabelle.**

Chapter 6

"Isabelle, come on!" Thomas calls excitedly. I walk calmly downstairs and look at my younger brother; he's practically bouncing up and down.

"Thomas…calm down…we have an hour before the meeting starts." I say. He stops bouncing and groans.

"What is with everyone telling me to calm down?" he mutters as he walks into the living room.

"Because, you get too excited over the smallest things," father says as he comes downstairs, "always have, you could learn a few things from Belle."

He takes my hand and squeezes it. "You've always been quiet and calm…just like your mother." He says quietly.

"Thank you father." I say as a servant comes in from outside. He informs father that the carriage is ready, and then walks back outside to make more preparations.

"Well…let's go!" he says out loud. He turns to Aunt Charlotte and I, and gives us his wait-for-it look. Thomas comes running from the living room, almost knocking me over in the process. He runs out the door, down the steps, and jumps into the carriage. Father and I look at each other and shake our heads.

"Gabriel, go down and calm your brother before he embarrasses himself." Father says as my older brother goes out the door. Gabriel walks down the stairs and says something to Thomas, eliciting a groan from our younger brother. I giggle and look at father, who's chuckling as he looks out the door at my brothers. He turns to Aunt Charlotte and I and smiles.

"Well…shall we go?" he asks, offering us his arms. Aunt Charlotte and I look at each other and begin to laugh.

"We won't make it out the door if we all three try to go at the same time." I say. Father chuckles then walks out the door. He turns to Aunt Charlotte and I and offers us his arms again.

"Well? How about now?" he asks. Aunt Charlotte and I both walk out the door and take an arm. Father escorts us both down to the carriage and helps us get in. Gabriel hops in and sits beside me while father seats himself up front with Aunt Charlotte. Father takes the reigns and signals the horses to go. It takes a few minutes to get the meeting hall and a couple more to get seated. Father sits down in front while the rest of us sit near the back to watch. I scan the crowd and find Anne and her mother sitting across the room from us. I smile and wave before looking to see who else I might know. My gaze falls on James, who's talking to a man that I don't recognize. The man points at me, causing James to turn so he can see who the man's pointing at. He smiles when his eyes fall on mine and starts to get up, but immediately sits back down. The meeting was starting; an older gentleman was calling for everyone to take their seats. James turns back to me and shrugs, before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. The older gentleman starts the meeting and hands the floor over to a man named Colonel Harry Burwell. This man stands before us and begins speaking about the war for independence against the British.

"This is not a war for the independence of one or two colonies, but for the independence of one nation." He says, looking around the crowded meeting hall.

"Tell me, Colonel, what nation is that?" James asks, standing up from his seat.

"An American nation!" Mr. Howard is standing up now; he's got a prideful look on his face.

"There is no such nation, and to speak of one is treason." James says, looking across the room at Mr. Howard.

"We ARE citizens of an American nation! And our rights are being threatened by a tyrant three thousand miles away!" Mr. Howard says indignantly. I can see the anger rising within Mr. Howard at being provoked in such a way. I've heard him speak highly of wanting to be a citizen of a free country. Father stands up from his seat and everyone turns their attention to him.

"Would you tell me please, Mr. Howard, why should I trade one tyrant three thousand miles away for three thousand tyrants one mile away? An elected legislature can trample a man's rights as easily as a king can." He says, looking at Mr. Howard questioningly.

"Captain Martin, I understood you to be a patriot." Colonel Burwell says, walking up to father.

"If you mean by patriot, am I angry about taxation without representation, well, yes I am. Should the American colonies govern themselves independently? I believe that they can, and they should. But if you are asking me, am I willing to go to war with England? Well, then the answer is most definitely NO!" father says, anger clearly etched on his face, "therefore I will not vote to have someone else fight in my stead"

"I thought you had principals Mr. Martin." Colonel Burwell says.

"I'm a parent. I haven't got the luxury of principles." Father says as he quickly takes his seat. Gabriel quickly stands up and storms out of the meeting hall. I look at Thomas and tell him to stay with Aunt Charlotte. The vote starts as I follow Gabriel out the door; I can hear the men calling out their votes as the door closes behind me.

"Gabriel! Wait!" I call out as I run down the stairs. He stops and turns to look at me as I walk up to him.

"Did you hear father in there?" he asks, his face is red with anger.

"Of course I heard him…Gabriel…he's doing what he feels is right." I say.

"He's doing this to keep me from joining the army!" Gabriel yells.

"He's doing this to prevent a war. To prevent un-needed bloodshed" I say, placing a hand on his arm. I can feel him shaking with anger. He looks at me and begins to calm down, and then his anger rises again.

"I suppose you heard James Wilkins in there?" he asks.

"Yes…I heard him…" I begin, Gabriel stops me before I can finish. He grabs a hold of my arms and looks me straight in the eyes.

"He's a loyalist Belle…he doesn't want us to be a free nation…he'd rather we be ruled over by that tyrant." Gabriel says.

"I know that Gabriel…but loyalist or not…I love him…it's just a silly title." I say, pulling out of his grip.

"I'm sure father will disagree…especially if Wilkins joins the loyalist army…the Red coats." Gabriel says. I shake my head and step back from him. He goes to say something else but is interrupted when a young boy runs out of the meeting hall.

"The vote has passed! 28-12…we're going to war!" he yells. People begin to cheer and many young men begin to form lines in front of some make-shift tables. Gabriel joins one of the lines and turns his back. I look up the steps and see father is heading our way. He walks up to Gabriel and frowns.

"You're enlisting even though I forbid it?" he asks. Gabriel says nothing and continues on up to the enlisting officer. He signs his name on the paper and turns around.

"Father…I thought you had principals." He says.

"When you have a family of your own, perhaps you'll understand." Father says. Gabriel walks up and stands a few feet from our father.

"When I have a family of my own, I won't hide behind them." He says quietly, he then turns and stalks away, ending the tense conversation between the two of them. I feel a hand encircle mine and turn to see who's trying to get my attention. I smile as I see that it's James, my smile fades as I see the worried look on his face.

"James…what's wrong?" I ask as he pulls me away.

"I didn't think I'd see that beautiful smile…especially after what you heard me say in there." He says. I put a hand on his cheek and force him to look into my eyes.

"James Wilkins…do you think I'm going to let a silly title like loyalist or patriot stand between me and the man that I love?" I ask with a small smile. James smiles and gathers me into his arms.

"Well…you're father might…especially if I join the loyalist army…or worse yet…" he begins.

"The Redcoats," I finish the sentence, "I already heard that from Gabriel…so…you better not go joining those either of those armies or we wont' be allowed to see each other."

James frowns and turns as my father walks up. I can see him tensing up, preparing to be told to never see me again.

"Hello Mr. Wilkins…I have no qualms with you seeing my daughter…as long as you don't go and betray your neighbors…don't go and join the British army and tell them where us Patriots live…understood?" father asks.

"I understand completely Mr. Martin." James says.

"Because, by betraying your neighbors, you're betraying my daughter…because she is an ardent patriot…she wants freedom" father continues, looking at me proudly. I look up at James and smile meekly.

"Again, I understand completely," James turns to me and takes my hands, "Belle…may God strike me down if I hurt you in any way…I…Belle…marry me?"

I look at him in shock before turning to my father. This can't be real…this must be a dream. Father is smiling. James is looking down at me, waiting for an answer. Aunt Charlotte is beaming; I know she wants me to say yes.

"James…I…um…really?" I ask, he nods and turns to my father.

"I spoke to your father last night…before we went for our walk…and…he knows that I'm a loyalist…but he also knows that I love you and that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy...I was going to wait…but…" he starts.

"YES! I'll marry you," I yell, jumping into his arms. He laughs and hugs me as I kiss him. He takes a ring out of his jacket pocket and places it on my ring finger, "father…I want to marry him now!"

"Now…you just got engaged…why not wait until the end of this week? We can have it at our home." Father says.

"Father! I want to get married here, in Charles Town" I say excitedly. James is standing beside me, laughing at my excitement.

"Well…if you insist…if it's ok with your Aunt Charlotte, maybe you can get married in her home." He says with a smile. I look at Aunt Charlotte; she nods her consent and comes over to hug me.

"Of course Belle, I think I have your mother's wedding gown…we can have the wedding the day after tomorrow." She says. I look up at James and smile.

"The sooner the better," I say, "oh James…I can't wait to be married to you"

"The feeling is mutual." He says before kissing me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those of you who read and/or review my story! I usually write it during really boring classes (lecturing=story writing time!). I decided to heck w/ those 12 chapters…I'm just gonna end up revising them…so…here's Chapter 7 written completely from scratch. Anyway…I want to thank JScorpio, kaseyxOxkat, and Kristen143 for reviewing, being my inspiration, and keeping me going! **

**I DO NOT own The Patriot or any of the characters, except for Isabelle.**

Chapter 7

"Stand still young lady! I don't want to poke you with any needles." I look at the seamstress and sigh. I am standing on a box, being fitted for my wedding gown. My Aunt Charlotte knew a seamstress who can make dresses in a hurry. This seamstress was working diligently on taking in the dress, which was what mother wore when she married father. She'd been just a little bit bigger than me, seeing as she was two months pregnant with Gabriel at the time. It was a beautiful dress, white with little red roses printed on it. The neckline went just above my chest and the sleeves went to my elbows. Aunt Charlotte came into the room carrying a jewelry box.

"I have your something borrowed, Susan picked out your something blue, your engagement ring is something new, and your wedding dress is something old." She says, setting the box down. She opens it up and pulls out a necklace.

"Aunt Charlotte…it's beautiful." I say as she holds it up for me to see. It's a ruby surrounded by diamonds, hanging on a gold chain. Susan walks up and holds up another box. I take it and open it up. Inside is a bracelet made out of blue stones, "Susan…it's very pretty, thank you."

She smiles up at me and looks up at Aunt Charlotte expectantly.

"She had me buy the bracelet for you…she wouldn't leave the store until I did," Aunt Charlotte says as I place the bracelet back into the box. I hand the box to her and watch as she places it into the jewelry box, "what kind of shoes are you going to wear?"

I lift up the hem of my dress to show Aunt Charlotte the shoes I had on. "Mrs. Jenkins insisted that I wear them so that she could see how much to take off of the hem."

Aunt Charlotte smiles and turns to the door. Father is standing there, watching everything that's going on. He walks in and stands as close as he can since Mrs. Jenkins will not let anybody get in her way.

"You look just like your mother." He says with a smile.

"Thank you, father." I say in reply. He walks to the window and looks out at the busy street. Servants are busy making preparations for tomorrow's wedding.

"So…are you sure about tomorrow?" he asks, turning back to face me.

"I'm completely sure…I've been sure since I met James." I say, putting my hands to my heart. Father looks at me and I can tell he's taking this all in. I can tell that part of him is happy for me while the other part is sad because his child was now a woman. A woman who was now getting married and leaving one home for another.

"Mr. Wilkins is here! Belle…your fiancé is here!" Margaret calls from downstairs. I walk out of my room and straighten up in front of a mirror. I smiled at myself in the mirror and took a mental note to thank Aunt Charlotte for having a celebratory dinner prepared for James and I.

"Belle! Didn't you hear Margaret! Your future husband is here!" Thomas stands at the foot of the stairs, looking up at me. I place my hands on my hips and shush him. He really needs to learn to calm down. I walk downstairs and smile as James comes into view. He's standing at the door, holding Susan in his arms. He smiles as he sees me and walks over to me.

"Hello darling," He says as he bends his head down to kiss me. Susan begins pushing the both of us insistently, causing us to both look at her in alarm. The poor thing is squished between the two of us and is clearly not very happy. She crosses her arms and glares up at James, "I'm sorry little one…I just wanted to give your older sister a loving kiss."

"We didn't mean to squish you." I say, putting my hand on her back. She scrutinizes us both for a couple minutes before breaking into a smile. I knew Susan couldn't be mad at James or I for very long. She adores us both and I can tell that she's excited about James joining the family. She has Margaret tell James that she is excited that he is going to be her new big brother. James smiles and hugs her; he tells her he's more than happy to be her big brother as long as she's a good little sister. She nods and bounces up and down with excitement. A servant walks in and informs Aunt Charlotte that dinner is ready. We all go into the dining room and take our seats. Aunt Charlotte has James and I sit together and allow us to be served first. After everyone is served, she says grace.

"I'd like to make a toast," father says after a while, "to my beautiful daughter, Belle, and her husband-to-be, James…may you have many years of happiness, may you be blessed with happy, healthy children, and may god bless the two of you."

We all raise our glasses and toast. I look at father and smile; I can feel tears in my eyes.

"Thank you father…thank you so much." I manage to say, wiping the happy tears from my eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Martin…that was a very nice toast." James says, shaking father's hand. He turns to me, notices the tears, and hands me a handkerchief.

"Are you ok, Belle," Margaret asks from across the table.

"I'm fine…I'm just so happy…I'm crying happy tears." I say as I hand James his handkerchief.

"You're happy about tomorrow aren't you?" she asks. I nod and take ahold of James's hand. He squeezes my hand and stands up.

"Well…I'd like to say something," he says, looking around at everyone, "the first time I saw Belle, she was just a little girl. I never imagined that that little girl would grow up to become the beautiful young woman that she is now. I also never imagined that I would be marrying this beautiful young woman. Belle, you make me happier than I could have ever imagined. Thank you for agreeing to be my wife…I love you Isabelle Martin."

I stand up quickly and pull him into a kiss. He kisses me back, then pulls back and smiles down at me.

"I love you too, James Wilkins." I say as he holds me securely in his arms.

"Where is the necklace?!?!" I yell as Aunt Charlotte and Aunt Jenkins help me get into my wedding dress. My younger siblings are running around, trying to find the necklace that Aunt Charlotte was letting me borrow. When she went to fetch it from her jewelry box, it was gone. Needless to say, I was panicked and furious. I couldn't believe that somebody was trying to ruin the best day of my life.

"Calm down, Belle, we'll find it," Aunt Charlotte says soothingly. I take a breath and look at Aunt Charlotte. She's smiling at me and steps back, "you look so beautiful…like your mother on her wedding day. You even have the same nervous expression."

I look at the mirror and notice the look on my face. I'm all flushed and so nervous that I can't stand still. Aunt Charlotte stands behind me with her hands on my shoulders. For a moment, I think that it is mother standing behind me, smiling happily. Thomas comes running in and stands in front of me.

"Found it!" he says loudly, holding up a small box. He hands it to Aunt Charlotte and steps out of my way. She takes opens the box and takes the ruby necklace out. She hands the box to Thomas, who watches as she puts it around my neck. She clasps it and looks back up at the mirror. I take a look as well and can't believe how different I look.

"Perfect." Aunt Charlotte says, saying exactly what I'm thinking. Thomas nods in agreement, and then runs out of the room.

"She's ready!" he yells as he runs through the whole house. I hear father shush him and giggle. Father walks in and stops when he sees me.

"You look just like your mother." He finally says. It seems like everybody's saying that today.

"Do you think she'd be happy?" I ask him as he takes my hands.

"She'd be so proud right now. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman." He says as he puts my right hand into the crook of his left arm. He leads me out into the hall and stops at the top of the stairs. James and the preacher were waiting outside on the porch, as were a few guests. My siblings were all gathered at the foot of the stairs. They all look up at father and I and let out "oohs" and "aahs".

"Go…outside, now!" Gabriel finally says, herding them all out the door.

"She looks really pretty Mr. Wilkins!" I look at father and laugh after hearing Margaret. We walk down the steps and out the door. James watches father lead me out and smiles as he sees me. I smile back at him and turn to father. He takes our hands and puts them together before stepping back to join the guests.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preacher begins. I look up at James and smile, he returns the smile before turning back to the preacher, "do you James Edward Wilkins take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." James says, smiling down at me.

"And do you, Isabelle Marie Martin, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I say, smiling up at James.

"Do you two have rings?" the preacher asks. Gabriel steps forward and hands two rings to James, who in turn hands them to the preacher. The preacher blesses them, and then hands one of them to James.

"Place this ring on Isabelle's finger and say these words, This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

James slips the ring onto my finger and says, "This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

The preacher turns to me and hands me the other ring. He then nods and tilts his head to James.

"This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." I say as I slip the ring onto his finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the preacher says, "James, you may kiss the bride."

James smiles as the preacher says this. He leans forward and kisses me. Our guests all applaud and cheer as we kiss each other.

"Congratulations!" Anne says for the hundredth time. I look at her and smile. The reception has gone by quickly and it's now time to toss the bouquet. Aunt Charlotte has gathered all the single, young women into a group. They all wait anxiously as I turn my back to toss the coveted bouquet.

"Toss it already!" one of the girls calls out. I laugh as I toss it over my shoulder. I hear all the girls behind me fighting to get the bouquet. They all quiet down as I turn to see that Anne has caught it. She smiles sheepishly, which causes me to laugh. James walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. I look up and smile at him before he looks at the crowd.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Belle and I have to get going, it's a long trip home," he says. People all applaud and cheer, "Thank you so much for sharing this wonderful day with us."

Our guests follow us outside to the waiting carriage. Father, James, and my brothers had loaded it while the reception was going on. I hug father, Aunt Charlotte, and all of my siblings before turning to wave at our guests. James helps me get up into the carriage before turning to shake my father's hand. He receives handshakes from Gabriel and Thomas and hugs from my younger siblings. He climbs into the carriage beside me and takes the reins. We wave to everybody one last time, and then set off on a long journey to our home.

"Welcome home Mrs. Wilkins." James says as we enter the house. I walk in and look around at the gathered servants. They all bow and come forward to welcome me as the lady of the house. James walks up behind me and points up the stairs. I giggle and turn around to look at him.

"Now, now Mr. Wilkins…we don't want to seem too eager now do we?" I say with an innocent smile. He smiles and takes a step toward me. I take a step back, then turn and run up the stairs.

"I will catch you my darling wife!" he says as I reach the top of the stairs. I run to an open door and run in. I notice that I have run into a bedroom, I don't know if it's ours or a guest room. I quickly figure out that it's our room after noticing a few vases full of roses. I walk up to one vase and pick up a rose. I breathe in its scent and sigh, "do you like them?"

I turn and find James standing in the doorway, "I love them…thank you James."

"Welcome to our room." He says as he walks in. He walks up to me and takes the rose. He puts in down on a table, and then takes me into his arms. He kisses me, gently at first, then hungrily. I return the kiss with as much need. He works on the ties at the back of my dress, while I remove his jacket. He pushes my dress off of my shoulders and lets it pool on the floor at my feet. He then picks me up and carries me to the bed. He lays me down gently, and then sits on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. I tug his shirt up as he turns to look at me. He helps me remove it, and then he removes my shoes and stockings. He sits up and stares at me longingly.

"Is something wrong James?" I ask, sitting up. He shakes his head and crawls on top of me.

"Nothings wrong, my love…everything's just right," He murmurs before he kisses me. He works his hands under my back and begins to loosen my corset, "sit up, Belle"

"What? Why?" I ask as I sit up in confusion. He reaches into a drawer beside the bed and pulls out a knife. I widen my eyes in horror and start to back away. He catches my hand and pulls me back.

"This is to get that damn thing off," He growls, indicating my corset. I look down at the corset and giggle. I turn and allow him to cut the strings of the terrible piece of clothing. It falls off of me and James grabs it and throws it to the floor. He then removes his pants and grabs the last remaining piece of clothing on me and tears it off. He then lowers me to the bed and looks down into my eyes, "are you ready?"

I nod and gasp as I feel him pushing at my entrance. He pushes in as slowly as possible, so as not to hurt me. I grip his shoulders and wince as I feel the barrier within me tear. James stops and looks down at me with concern.

"I'm ok…it just hurts a little," I say, James continues to look down at me, unsure of whether to continue or not, "it's supposed to…Aunt Charlotte told me so."

He chuckles at this statement, and then starts moving again. He continues to move slowly, until he notices my expression change from pained to pleasured. His quickened pace causes a buildup of pleasure within me. I run my fingers through his hair and work it out of its queue. His loose hair sticks to his sweat covered forehead. His breathing has become erratic as he continues to move within me. All of a sudden, I feel a wave of pleasure fill me. I cry out James's name as he lets out a loud groan. He collapses on top of me and lays there trying to catch his breath. He then rolls off of me, pulling me with him.

"Are you ok?" he asks as he finally catches his breath.

"I'm fine," I murmur as he runs a hand up and down my back, "I love you James."

"I love you too…my beautiful wife." He murmurs as I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those of you who read and/or review my story! I actually write these chapters from scratch now. I think of them and just write them down. Anyway…I want to thank JScorpio, kaseyxOxkat, and Kristen143 for reviewing, being my inspiration, and keeping me going! I have two stories written, one for Firefly and this one. I am currently writing another one for the Patriot, which will be posted sometime.**

**I DO NOT own The Patriot or any of the characters, except for Isabelle and a few others.**

Chapter 8

It's been a year since our wedding. James and I spend as much time as we can together, loving our married life. A letter comes one day from father.

_Dear Belle,_

_I write to inform you that our home has been destroyed by the British. The war wound up in our back yard, just as I said it would. We were caring for all of the wounded when the Green Dragoons came. Our house was burned because, according to the leader of the Dragoons, we were harboring the enemy They killed all the Continentals, took Gabriel claiming that he was a spy, and killed Thomas because he tried to save Gabriel. Nathan, Samuel, and I rescued Gabriel and we went to your Aunt Charlotte's. The children are at your Aunt Charlotte's and Gabriel and I are busy getting a militia together. I hope that you and James are safe…please write._

_Love,_

_Father_

"What does your father have to say?" James asks as I put the letter down.

"The British destroyed the plantation," I say quietly, "and…Thomas is dead."

"What? Why did they do that?" James asks.

"Because, father and the children were caring for the wounded, British and Continental, and the leader of the Dragoons said that they were harboring the enemy." I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"And Thomas…they killed him?" he asks, taking me into his arms.

"Yes…he tried to save Gabriel." I say.

"Where is your family, are they safe?" James asks me. I nod and hand him the letter. He reads it, then puts it down and looks at me.

"Will you reconsider joining the Dragoons?" I ask.

"Yes…knowing what they've done…I don't want to be a part of that." James says standing up. He walks over to the window and turns around to look at me.

"Then, help father and Gabriel…they can use your help." I say, walking up to him.

"I don't want to leave you here alone." He says.

"I'll go and stay with Aunt Charlotte and the children." I say, putting my hands on his crossed arms. I can tell he's conflicted. His beliefs were changing because of what had happened to my family, "I want to keep you and your family safe…I don't want anything to happen to you or the children…especially little Susan," James says. He calls a servant over and tells them to pack our things as quickly as they can, "we're going to your Aunt Charlotte's. We'll stay there with them and help keep them safe."

"James, what about our plantation?" I ask, looking out the window at the cornfields.

"Your family is more important right now, the servants will come with us, as will the livestock and the horses," He says, calling in another servant and ordering them to get the livestock and horses ready to travel, "we're going to go on ahead of the servants."

He leads me outside and helps me up into the carriage before getting in beside me.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" I ask as he signals the horses to go.

"We need to be there to help them and the sooner we get there, the better." He says.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Belle! Mr. Wilkins!" my siblings yell as they see our carriage. They all run alongside us as we make our way to Aunt Charlotte's home. She comes out of the house as the horses come to a halt a few feet away.

"Belle, Mr. Wilkins, what are you two doing here?" she asks, concern in her voice.

"I got father's letter, we decided to come here and help you with the children." I say as James helps me out of the carriage.

"You didn't have to do that." Aunt Charlotte says, holding out her arms. I hug her tightly, then pull back and look her in the eyes.

"Aunt Charlotte, James insisted that we should come and give you a hand and I agree. You need all the help you can get right now. You never know if the British will come here." I say as the carriage with our luggage pulls up. Servants begin to unload it and carry everything into Aunt Charlotte's home. James walks up and looks at Aunt Charlotte with concern.

"Have you heard anything from Ben or Gabriel?" he asks. Aunt Charlotte shakes her head.

"They left a few days ago. I haven't heard anything since." She says.

"Father said that they're getting a militia together." I say, handing her the letter. She reads it quickly before looking up at James and I again.

"Well…I'm glad to see you two. James, are you going to stay or are you going to go join up with Ben and Gabriel?" she asks as we walk into the house.

"I'm going to stay for now, I'm still debating on whether to join up or not," James says, "I want to stay here and protect my wife and her family."

"We'll be fine without you darling," I say as Aunt Charlotte leads us to the living room, "I don't see the British coming here, even though I know they could."

"I am not going to leave and risk something happening while I'm gone, that's final," James says, ending the conversation. I sit down on a couch and look away from him. Aunt Charlotte sits across from me, waiting to see what will happen next. James bends down in front of me and studies my face before speaking, "are you angry with me?"

"No…I'm worried for my father and brother." I say quietly. He takes my face into his hands and turns it so I have to look at him.

"They'll be fine, they know how to take care of themselves. They'll have a whole militia to keep them safe." He says, caressing my cheek. I sigh as I place my small hands on his large ones.

"I know, but I'm still worried that something might happen." I say, looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"Belle, my darling wife, I will join up with them and keep an eye on them for you," James says. I smile and jump into his arms happily. He laughs and gathers me into his arms as I place feather light kisses all over his face.

"That will make me so happy!" I say, before pulling back and looking at frowning at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, noticing the change in my mood.

"Now I'll be worrying about all three of you." I say. He stands up, pulling me with him. He sits on the couch and pulls me onto his lap.

"Well, you just keep yourself occupied here," he says, rubbing my back, "help your Aunt Charlotte with the children and keep your mind off of your worries."

"We'll try our hardest to not let her make herself sick with worry." Aunt Charlotte says. I look at her and smile because I know she'll keep me occupied while my husband, father, and brother are away.

"Well, you better write and take care of yourself or I'll be very angry with you Mr. Wilkins." I say, playfully poking him in the chest. He chuckles and grabs my hand.

"I promise that I will write to you every chance that I get," he says, "and I will try my hardest to keep myself safe so I can come back and spend the rest of my life with you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James leaves a week later to go find father and Gabriel. I receive a letter a few days later telling me that he is safe with them and they are busy training men in the militia. He also says that Gabriel and father are glad that I am with Aunt Charlotte and the children and that they're proud of his decision to join the Rebel cause. Aunt Charlotte keeps her promise and keeps me occupied so that I don't have any time to worry about my husband. They had been gone for nine months until one evening; they show up to see us. They appear far off down the road.

"Belle, some people are coming," Nathan says, "should I go get Aunt Charlotte."

I look down to find my younger brother standing beside me with a rifle in hand. I wait a few minutes before realizing who the men are, "No, that isn't necessary."

"It's father!" Margaret says, breaking into a run. The rest of my siblings follow her and run alongside my father, brother, and husband. They all come to a halt in front of me and dismount.

"Hello Belle." Father says cheerfully, pulling me into a hug. Gabriel hugs me before he's pulled into the house by our younger siblings. I smile happily at my husband, who's standing before me looking as if he hasn't seen me in years.

"Darling…I've missed you," He finally says, grabbing me and planting a much needed kiss on my lips. He pulls back and smiles down at me, "I needed that."

"You're not the only one." I murmur. Susan runs up and pushes her way in between us. James looks down at her and chuckles.

"I missed you too!" he says as he picks her up and hugs her. She clings to him as we walk into Aunt Charlotte's home. We make our way to the living room where everyone is talking animatedly about the militia. James and I sit down and join in on the conversation.

"I really am glad that you changed sides James." My dad says with a proud smile.

"The British hurt my family…it was the only thing I could do to keep the ones I love safe," James says, "I can't believe I almost joined the Dragoons."

Father tenses and frowns angrily at the mention of the ones who were the cause of Thomas's death.

"They came by one day, they were recruiting local loyalists into the British army and they wanted to recruit me because of my knowledge of the land and because I know other rebel families," James says, "I was torn because I knew that you would be unhappy if I joined. But, my decision was made for me when I heard about what happened to Thomas."

I squeeze his hand and smile sadly at the mention of my deceased brother. Susan turns in his arms and gives him a comforting hug. Father watches this and comes over to stand in front of James and I. James sets Susan to the side and stands up. He towers over my father, who has is looking up at him now. We all watch to see what father is going to do. He holds out his hand and says, "You made a good choice…son."

"Uh, thank you Ben." James says, taking father's hand. Father pulls him into a hug, then pulls away and pats him on the back.

"James…you're family now, I wasn't going to say this…but I'm glad you married my daughter," father says, looking down at me, "you make a good husband and you're a damn fine big brother to my younger children."

"Yeah! You're just as good as Gabriel!" Margaret pipes in.

"Wouldn't ask for any other guy to be my brother-in-law," Gabriel says, "I've never seen my sister happier than when she is with you…and…well…our siblings absolutely love you."

James smiles happily at all of us. All of my younger siblings gather around him and bombard him with hugs and kisses. He falls back onto the couch, laughing loudly as my siblings crawl over him.

"Come on, time for bed!" Father says, gathering up two of my siblings. He looks at Gabriel, who comes forward to help. James stands up, holding Susan and Margaret in his arms.

"Come on, to bed with the lot of you!" Gabriel says, chasing them out of the room and up the stairs. James sets Susan and Margaret down and chuckles as they run out of the room. We both look at father and Aunt Charlotte and laugh as we hear shrieking coming from upstairs.

"I'm going to go help get them ready for bed," Aunt Charlotte says, "want to come help Belle?"

I nod and follow her out of the room. James and father follow us and we all set to work on getting the children to bed. It takes about an hour to get them all to bed due to all of the excitement. James and I are finally able to get to bed after another hour of talking with father, Gabriel, and Aunt Charlotte.

"I've missed you." I say as I sit at my vanity brushing my hair. James looks up from taking off his boots and smiles at me.

"I've missed you too," he says, "you're all I can think about when I'm gone."

He stands up and walks over to stand behind me. He places his hands on my shoulders and bends down to kiss me on the cheek. I put my brush down and reach up to put my hands on his. He looks at me in the mirror and smiles before kissing me on the neck.

"Mmm…I've missed that too." I murmur. He chuckles and continues down my neck. He pulls me to my feet and leads me over to the bed. He removes the straps of my nightgown from my shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. I pull his shirt off and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses me hungrily on the lips and backs me up towards the bed until we both fall onto it. I crawl up to the head of the bed and start giggling as he crawls after me in a predatory way.

"Come back here," He growls, grabbing my ankle. He crawls on top of me and leans down to take a breast into his mouth. He suckles it before doing the same to the other. He then kisses his way up to my mouth. I reach between us and remove his pants as quickly as I can. I grab his throbbing erection, causing him to moan, "I won't last long if you do that."

He pushes my hand away and nudges my legs apart. He enters in one slow thrust and groans. I moan his name as he sets up a slow rhythm. I quickly wrap my legs around him and urge him to go faster. Within moments, we both climax and he collapses on top of me. He looks down at me and caresses my cheek tenderly. He rolls off of me and pulls me with him. He wraps his arms around me and traces lazy circles on my back. I run my fingers through the hair on his chest and look up into his blue eyes. He smiles down at me and plants on kiss on my head.

"I love you." I murmur, cuddling closer to him.

"I love you too," he says as I fall asleep, "I always will my darling wife."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well….it's been two months…and I haven't had my cycle." I say to Aunt Charlotte as we sit on the porch, watching the children play.

"You may be pregnant." She says quietly. I look at her with wide eyes.

"Do you really think so?" I ask her.

"Let's get a doctor here first before we make assumptions." She says. She sends a servant to fetch the doctor who arrives two hours later. He checks me over and gives me the news.

"Mrs. Wilkins, you're with child!" he says cheerfully. I can't help smiling and thanking him profusely as he leaves. I run up to my room and write to James to tell him of the joyful news.

"Is it true," Margaret asks from the door, "you're really having a baby? I'm going to be an aunt?"

"Yes Margaret…it's all true." I say as she walks into the room. She smiles happily and begins to talk about how she's going to help me take care of the baby and how she's going to try to be the best aunt ever. I find myself thinking of how happy James will be when he finds out he's going to be a father.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Belle, wake up! Somebody's coming!" I wake up to find Nathan standing beside my bed. I look out the window and feel panic welling up in me. Aunt Charlotte and I gather up the children and she rushes us all down into a hidden cellar. Nathan shuts the door after I climb down. We all wait quietly and listen to the footsteps above us. They're loud and dust falls from the ceiling each time the boot lands. Nathan climbs down a couple minutes later and we all run out of the cellar. We manage to make it to some bushes and hide behind them. We watch as a man, probably the leader, asks a servant where we are. He shoots the servant after not receiving a satisfying answer. We then watch in horror as they light Aunt Charlotte's home on fire. We hear a noise behind us and turn to find Gabriel and another man waiting behind a tree. They lead us to some horses that are well hidden and we flee as quickly as we can. We travel well into the early morning, letting each child take a turn riding a horse. Gabriel and Aunt Charlotte talk up front, while I walk in silence beside the horse that is carrying my brother William.

"Where is father?" I hear Susan say all of a sudden.

"She spoke!" Gabriel says in surprise.

"She's been talking for months now." Aunt Charlotte says with a smile.

"Well…father led those men away so we could get away safely." Gabriel says to Susan.

"I hate him and I don't ever want to see him again!" Susan says, breaking into a run. I watch Aunt Charlotte run after her. Gabriel turns to me, a look of disappointment on his face. I shake my head and we continue on in silence for another hour or so. We reach a small settlement and I marvel at all the small little shacks.

"This is home…for a while." Gabriel says. We walk a little further and watch as the children run up to a very familiar woman.

"Abigail!" they all yell as they all gather around her. She sees me and smiles, then takes in my appearance.

"Belle…you look beautiful," She says, hugging me. She puts her hand on my slightly swollen abdomen and smiles, "you're gonna have yourself a fine little child."

I smile and watch as she takes Aunt Charlotte and the children to our new home. Deep inside, I wish that James was here with me when I needed him most.

"Belle," Gabriel walks up to me and stands beside me, "James wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he hopes you and the baby are ok."

"Tell him that I love him too and that the baby is just fine." I say with a smile as I absently rub my swollen abdomen.

"Father and James will come visit soon…I promise" he says.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sure enough, Father, James, Gabriel, and a few men from the militia come to visit us. It's been two months since we had to come here to this secluded little settlement. My siblings all run to father and hug him. Susan runs off, not willing to see father at all. I'm helping Abigail hang up some clothes when James walks up and wraps his arms around me.

"Hello darling wife." He says. I turn in his arms and give him a welcome kiss. He returns the kiss then looks down at my belly, which has grown considerably. He places both hands on it and smiles proudly.

"They're growing well." I say. He looks up with wide eyes.

"Did you say they?" he asks as he continues to rub my belly. I smile and grab his chin so that I can have his full attention.

"James…I'm having twins." I say, looking deep into his blue eyes. He stands there staring at me blankly. I find myself unable to read his expression, when he smiles suddenly.

"When did you find out?" he asks as he gathers me into his arms.

"About a month ago, I didn't want to tell you in a letter because I wanted to see your expression when I told you." I say as he leads me to the beach. Father stops us so that he can congratulate us on my pregnancy. We sit down to join him and Gabriel who tells all of us that he and Anne are getting married. We all congratulate him and turn around when he points at something. That something is a wagon, driven by Mr. Howard. Anne is sitting in the back smiling happily at Gabriel.

"We're getting married today." Gabriel says with a big grin. We all gather and greet Anne and her parents. She pulls me into a nearby building to help her get prepared. We talk about what has happened since we saw each other last. She turns around every so often to rub my belly and talk to the babies growing within me.

"I'm your Aunt Anne! I'm going to help your mother and father take care of you." She says as we finish getting her ready. I laugh and push her out the door. The ceremony is simple, yet beautiful. Anne and Gabriel seem to see nobody but themselves. James squeezes my hand as my brother kisses his new wife. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. I rub my belly and think to myself, _**'Even with all the tragedies going on in our life, we seem to always find a way to stay happy and positive.'**_

**Sorry this chapter is so long! I just couldn't stop once I got started. The story just flows from my mind. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that I said that Margaret was ten when I started, but I'm going to move her age up to fourteen. You will see why in this chapter. **

**I do not own any of the characters except for Isabelle**

Chapter 9

"Please stay Anne," I beg as she packs her clothes, "I need your help with the clothes that I'm making for the babies.

Anne stops and looks at me, considering my offer.

"I'll stay if you really want me to." She finally says. I jump up from the bed I was sitting on and hug her.

"Oh thank you! I need my best friend right now…what with my husband, father, and brother being off with the militia and all," I say, "and Aunt Charlotte and Abigail are busy taking care of the children…I need somebody my age to talk to and help me with these clothes."

"I'd be glad to help you." She says with a smile. We both walk out of the small hut and head over to where the men are getting ready to leave. I find James and wrap my arms around him.

"I really don't want to go." He says, placing his hand on my swollen belly. One of the babies kicks and James looks up in surprise.

They don't want you to go either," I say, "you have to though, in order for them to grow up free."

James sighs and holds me close. He kisses me before turning to go mount his horse. He sidles up beside Gabriel and waits for father, who is trying to get Susan to say goodbye. He gives up and gets on his horse. We watch them ride away before turning to go help the Howards pack.

"Papa!" We all turn and watch as Susan calls for father. He hears her and jumps off his horse. They run to each other and he grabs her in his arms.

"Papa! Please don't go! I'll say anything! Please don't go!" she begs as she clings to him. Father hugs her and tears come to his eyes. Gabriel and James watch the tender moment with smiles on their faces. Father looks at Aunt Charlotte and smiles proudly. He holds onto Susan for a couple more minutes before looking down at her.

"Now, you need to stay here with your siblings and Aunt Charlotte while I go with Gabriel and Mr. Wilkins," he says to her, "you need to be a brave little girl for me…I promise that I will come back."

Susan sniffles and nods before hugging him again. He picks her up and brings her to our little group. He sets her down and kisses her on the forehead before going to mount his horse. We all go to help the Howards pack as Father, Gabriel, and James ride out to go regroup with the militia. Anne pulls her parents aside and informs them that she is going to stay and help me prepare for the birth of my children. We help them load their wagon and gather around to send them off.

"I'm glad you want Anne to help you." Mr. Howard says as he hugs me goodbye.

"I'm glad you're letting her stay." I say.

"She's a married woman now," he says with a chuckle, "she doesn't need my permission anymore. You take care of yourself and those babies that you're carrying."

"I will Mr. Howard, have a safe journey." I say as I hug his wife. They both get on the wagon and they set off to Pembroke. Anne turns to me once they're out of sight and grabs my hand.

"Show me what you have made so far for your babies." She says excitedly. We both squeal like little girls and run to my shack.

* * *

The men return two weeks later with a prisoner. I run up to James and wrap my arms around him.

"What's going on?" I ask as I see father and Gabriel lead the prisoner into a small shack.

"Tavington had the church in Pembroke burned down," James says angrily, "with the townsfolk still in it."

"What? But…," I stop and widen my eyes in shock, "Anne's parents…"

We both turn and watch as Anne runs from Gabriel. He looks at the both of us before running after her.

"Gabriel almost got killed by Tavington," James says as we walk to our little shack, "he's lucky I was there with him to get him out of there. We were lucky enough to capture that prisoner."

"Who is he?" I ask as James sits down on the bed.

"Says his name is Captain Miles Bordon," James says as I sit down beside him, "he's Tavington's second in command."

"Why did you bring him here? Why didn't you take him to where the Continentals are?" I ask.

"Because…Gabriel insisted on interrogating the prisoner himself," James says, "he's absolutely furious, Anne's parents are dead…he wants Tavington's head."

"How long are you here for?" I ask, rubbing his back.

"Not long…we're just going to question the prisoner, then we need to ride out and meet the Continental army," James says.

"You're leaving that prisoner here?" I ask, standing up.

"Yes, under armed guard." He says. He leans forward and puts his cheek on my belly. I look down and smile as he kisses my belly. I feel the babies move and watch a smile form on his handsome face. He gets up and we walk back out to the horses. Gabriel is already on his horse, waiting for father and James. They both mount their horses and head off to meet the Continental army.

* * *

It's been two and half months since the men went to meet with the Continental army. I can sense the impending birth of my babies is drawing near. Anne and I work diligently on preparing everything for their arrival. Margaret takes it upon herself to care for the prisoner, even though we all would prefer it if she wouldn't. Our younger siblings keep busy by playing and being taught arithmetic and such by Aunt Charlotte. I catch Margaret coming out of the prisoner's shack one day and scold her.

"You shouldn't be spending time with him." I say in a clipped tone.

"But, he wasn't the one that killed Anne's parents," she says as we walk towards the beach, "he really is a nice man…he's only with the Redcoats because his father told him he'd disown him if he didn't join."

"I don't care," I say, "father will disapprove and you know it."

We stand there in silence for a few moments when the prisoner comes out of his shack and walks up to us. He looks at Margaret and smiles before handing her a small flower.

"Thank you for treating me with such undeserved respect Miss Martin." He says shyly.

"You're very welcome Mi…I mean Mr. Bordon." She says. I give the man a wary look before grabbing my sister's arm and pulling her away.

"You had better be glad that father wasn't here." I say as I pull her into my shack. I order her to sit down and pace in front of her.

"You're making me dizzy Belle." Margaret says from her spot on the bed. I stop and turn to her.

"I do not approve of you seeing that man." I say after a while.

"You have no right to stop me!" Margaret says indignantly.

"I didn't say I was going to stop you," I say, putting my hands on my hips, "father will, but I won't."

"You're not going to tell father are you?" Margaret asks. I sit down beside her and shake my head.

"No, you are." I say. Margaret looks at me nervously and shakes her head.

"I can't…father will be furious." She says. I nod in agreement and turn as Anne comes in.

"What's going on in here?" she asks.

"I'm in love!" Margaret says as she stands up. Anne looks at me in surprise before grabbing my sister by the shoulders.

"Who is the lucky man?" she asks.

"Um…" Margaret looks at me for help.

"The prisoner." I say quietly. Anne looks at Margaret in shock.

"Margaret…no…your father and Gabriel will not allow it," Anne says. She sits down and motions for Margaret to join us on the bed, "when did this start?"

"About a month ago," Margaret says, "I took him his dinner one night and we struck up a conversation. I feel so sorry for him…being caught up in something that he doesn't want to do. He says his commander is a really ruthless man. Makes him do things that he regrets."

"Including murdering my parents?" Anne asks angrily.

"That was his commander's doing," Margaret says defensively, "he would've stopped him from burning the church with the townsfolk in it if it didn't mean being court marshaled and hanged."

"Who's worried about being court marshaled and hanged?" a familiar voice asks. We all look up to see James standing in the door. I jump up and run to him. I kiss him and look up into his blue eyes which are sparkling with happiness.

"Margaret's in love with your prisoner." Anne says as she walks past him to go find Gabriel. James looks at my sister and shakes his head.

"Not a good thing Margaret." He says.

"I'll tell father myself." She says as she runs out of the shack.

"You are not to see him!" we hear Gabriel yell from outside. James and I walk outside to find Gabriel holding Margaret by the shoulders.

"But I love him!" Margaret says. Father walks up with the prisoner and places him beside Margaret.

"Have you touched my daughter?" he asks. Father and Gabriel glare at the young British officer.

"I have kissed her sir, but only once." Bordon says nervously.

"Just kissed her, nothing more?" father asks. Margaret goes to grab Bordon's hand, but is pulled away from him by Gabriel.

"Nothing more sir," Bordon says, looking at Margaret, "I am a gentleman sir, I would never think of touching her in that way."

"Gabriel, take her over to the doctor and have her checked," father says before turning back to Bordon, "we'll know if you've touched her if she is pregnant."

"I did not sleep with your daughter!" Bordon yells.

"We only kissed, father!" Margaret yells as she's pulled away by Gabriel.

"There is no way they could've slept together," I say, "there was an armed guard posted at the prisoner's shack at all hours."

"It doesn't matter," father says, glaring at me, "I still want her checked. She is not to take him his dinner anymore."

We all nod in understanding and watch as father heads off to the doctor's shack. Bordon looks at me sadly before being taken back to his shack by two very big guards.

"He's heartbroken." I say to James as we head into our shack.

"He'll have to deal with it," James says as he removes his coat, "he can't fall in love with your sister and expect your father to except it."

I sit down on the bed and lie back on the pillows. James sits on the edge of the bed and looks at me. He places a hand on my swollen belly and smiles when he feels one of the babies move. Father walks in a half hour later to tell us that Margaret is fine. He sits down in a chair and puts his head in his hands.

"What have I done to deserve this?" he asks.

"Margaret didn't do this to spite you," I say, "it just happened."

"You're mother would let this happen…she wouldn't let me keep them apart," Father says, "she always told me that there is good in everyone."

I get up off the bed and walk over to stand in front of him. I take his hands in mine, causing him to look up.

"There is good in everybody," I say soothingly, "now isn't the time to let them be together. Maybe after the war is over?"

"I don't know," father says shaking his head, "I really don't know."

James and I both talk to him for a good two hours. My water breaks just as he's about to leave. James looks at me nervously, then turns to father, unsure of what to do.

"I'll get the doctor." Father says before running out of our shack. James helps me change out of my soiled dress before helping me get comfortable on the bed. Father returns with the doctor and stands back with James while he checks on me.

"This might take a while." The doctor says after a while. Father has Gabriel fetch some warm water and some towels while James sits beside me, trying to keep me calm. After what seems like an eternity, the doctor tells me it's time to push. I follow his orders and push as hard as I can. The first baby comes after a few minutes of pushing and cries loudly.

"A girl!" the doctor says as Aunt Charlotte wraps up the baby. He then orders me to prepare to push once again. I prepare myself and start pushing once again. I squeeze James's hand as hard as I can, not caring if I hurt him. I want him to feel the pain I'm going through. After a while, our second child comes into the world, crying a little louder than its sibling.

"A boy! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins," The doctor says joyfully, "you have two healthy babies."

Father hands our daughter to James as Aunt Charlotte cleans up our son. James looks down at our daughter in awe.

"She's perfect," He says as he sits down to show her to me, "what are we going to name them."

"I don't know." I say as Aunt Charlotte hands my son to me. I look down at him and smile proudly. He looks just like his father, whereas our daughter looks just like me. James leans over and smiles down at our son.

"Let's call him Thomas Jacob," he says, "after your brother."

"That's a perfect name," I say as my son opens his eyes to look up at us. I look down at our daughter who's staring up at James, "let's name her Madison Grace."

James looks down at our daughter and smiles proudly. He turns to me and kisses me, "Thank you for being my wife and for giving me two beautiful and healthy children."

I smile and return the kiss as people file in to see the new arrivals.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I'm glad I made your day Janeen! I just had to add a Bordon romance for you since you asked me to. I'm also glad I could help Kasey w/ her story and I'm glad to know that she's willing to help me if I ever have writer's block! Anyway, here's Chapter 10, hope you all like it.**

Chapter 10.

It's been four days since the birth of the twins. Father has allows James to stay for two weeks to spend time bonding with the children. I spend most of my time in bed recovering from giving birth. James comes in with some food and sets it in front of me. I grab up a piece of bread and bite into it ravenously. James smiles and takes Madison from her crib.

"Where's Thomas?" he asks as he cradles our daughter in his arms.

"He's sleeping." I say, pointing to the sleeping infant at my side. James peers at our son and smiles proudly. Margaret runs in and sits down at the foot of the bed. James and I look at her curiously, both noticing the smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" James asks her.

"I saw Miles, granted it was from far away, but I saw him." She says with a sigh. James and I look at each other and shake our heads.

"Margaret…" I say , getting her attention. I find myself unable to say anything and turn to James for help.

"You shouldn't entertain ideas of being with him, you're father might not allow it, even after the war is over." James says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know…I just love him so much." She says, reaching to pick Thomas up. She cradles him in her arms and smiles contentedly. Father walks in and looks down at my sister.

"Margaret…can I have a word with you?" he asks. She hands Thomas to me before following father outside.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" I ask. James shrugs and looks down as Madison starts to fuss.

"I'd better change her." He says, putting her down at the foot of the bed. He quickly changes her before cradling her in his arms again. Father and Margaret come back in just as James sits back down. Margaret is shaking with…excitement?

"What are you so excited about?" I ask her.

"Miles is joining the militia," she says, "father says we can be together!"

I look at father questioningly. He nods and I widen my eyes.

"Did you push him into this?" I ask him.

"No…he made this decision on his own." he says. Gabriel walks in with Bordon, who takes Margaret in his arms.

"I don't like this." Gabriel says.

"Well, get over it." Margaret says, kissing Bordon on the cheek. Gabriel picks Thomas up and looks at him curiously as he starts to fuss.

"What's wrong little guy?" he asks.

"He needs changed." James says, handing Madison to me. Gabriel doesn't hesitate to hand Thomas to James.

"You know…you need to learn to change a baby," I say, "you never know when you and Anne will have children."

"I know." he says sheepishly. James changes Thomas and hands him back to Gabriel.

"I have no intention of spying on the militia or of going back to the British army." Bordon says to Gabriel. My brother glares at Margaret, who is whispering into Bordon's ear. Margaret returns the glare before pulling Bordon out of the shack.

* * *

~Margaret's POV~

Margaret pulls Bordon to the beach before jumping into his arms and kissing him. He looks down at her with a smile before returning the kiss.

"I'm so happy!" Margaret exclaims. Bordon chuckles and takes her hand.

"Let's take a walk Meg." He says. Margaret smiles at this new pet name. They walk along the beach and stop a short distance away from the village. They sit down and stare out at the ocean.

"Miles…are you really sure about joining the militia?" Margaret asks him. Miles chuckles and pulls her close.

"I'm more than sure." He says, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Margaret turns around in his arms and gives him a passionate kiss. He returns the kiss and gently lays her on the ground. Margaret looks up into his eyes and giggles.

"Now I know how Belle felt with James." She says. Miles grins and bends his head down to kiss her. Margaret removes his coat and puts it underneath her head. He gazes down at her and smiles.

"You are so beautiful." He murmurs against her lips. Margaret smiles and pulls him into a long, passionate kiss. He breaks the kiss and works his mouth along her jaw line. Margaret feels shivers go down her spine at this new touch.

"Miles…what are we doing?" she asks. Miles stops and looks down at her. He suddenly feels a little ashamed.

"Kissing…which could lead to something else…which I don't want to do yet." He says, sitting up.

"But…I want to." Margaret says, pulling him back down.

"No Meg…the gentleman in me can't allow it." He says.

"I'm allowing it." Margaret says. Miles looks down at her, unsure of what to do. He'd had many women throw themselves at him and he'd taken advantage of a few of them. He just couldn't bring himself to take advantage of Margaret.

"I'm sorry Meg…now isn't the right time." He says, standing up. He pulls a disappointed Margaret to her feet and leads her back to the village.

"When is the right time?" she asks as they get closer.

"It'll present itself to us in time, be patient my love." He says. He chuckles at her exasperated sigh.

* * *

~Isabelle's POV~

James has left me alone with the children to go help father with a few things. Margaret comes running in and plops herself down beside me on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, noticing the confused look on her face.

"Miles wouldn't make love to me." She says, crossing her arms. I raise a brow as I grab her chin.

"Margaret…you're too young for that," I say sternly, "that kind of stuff is to be saved for marriage."

"I don't care!" Margaret says. I can't help but laugh at the way she looks right now. She looks like a pouting child who's just been told that they're not allowed to have that certain toy.

"Margaret, you're acting like a child," I say, "I would suggest you stop pouting if you want to be treated like an adult. No wonder Mr. Bordon refused you."

Margaret's eyes take on an enraged look.

"He did not refuse me!" she yells.

"Acting like a child." I say. She continues ranting and carrying on. I decide to ignore her and tend to my sleeping children until she calms down. James comes in as Margaret starts to wind down and gives me a questioning look. I shake my head and motion for him to take Madison. Margaret turns to him and her ranting continues again.

"Wait…slow down," he says, "what are you going on about?"

"She's mad because Mr. Bordon refuses to sleep with her." I say, shaking my head.

"Margaret…shush," He growls. Margaret stops talking and glares up at him, "stop glaring at me like that or I'll talk to you the way I talk to a child."

Margaret widens her eyes and looks at me.

"He can't talk to me like that." She says.

"Yes…he can," I say, "you better listen before he tosses you out of here, you are bothering the babies."

Thomas and Madison are both fussing. No matter what we do, they don't calm down. I come to the conclusion that it's the negative energy coming off of my sister. She looks up at James and waits for him to speak.

"Ok, now that you've calmed down…sex is meant for marriage," James says, "you shouldn't go throwing yourself at him like that. That's very unladylike. He's being a gentleman in refusing you and you should appreciate that."

James stares at my sister, who looks down at her hands. I look over and notice tears forming in her eyes. I wrap an arm around her and pull her close. I can sense how ashamed she is feeling right now.

"James…take her to Aunt Charlotte." I say. He nods and leads my sister out of the shack. Thomas calms down as soon as she leaves. James returns a few minutes later with a content Madison. He sits down beside me on the bed and cradles Madison in his arms.

"She has quite a bit to learn." James says as he rocks our daughter in his arms. I nod in agreement and watch as Thomas stares at his father.

"I think you got through to her," I say, taking my son's tiny hand in mine, "she always cries when she knows she's been scolded like that."

"I explained everything to your aunt and she's having a nice woman to woman talk with her." James says.

"She needs that…especially now at her age." I say with a sigh.

* * *

Two weeks pass quickly. James leaves to meet up with the militia. Father, Gabriel, and Miles left a week before him. They told Aunt Charlotte and I that they were headed to Cowpens and that they would write. Father told Aunt Charlotte and I that it was up to us to keep an eye on the children if anything were to happen to him. I keep myself occupied with my children. I don't want to think about losing my husband, my father, or my brother. Margaret runs around most of the time, worried that something will happen to Miles.

"He'll be fine," I say one day. She's running around outside my shack, waving her hands around, "he's got father, Gabriel, and James to keep an eye on him."

"I know…but I'm just so worried," she says, sitting down beside me, "how do you manage to stay so calm?"

"I keep myself occupied," I say, putting an arm around her, "I have Thomas and Madison to take care of. I can't go worrying about James every day or they'll sense my distress. I don't need them to be fussy everyday because their mother is worrying about their father."

Margaret takes Thomas from me and cradles him in my arms. I watch a smile form on her face and notice that the baby has a calming effect on her.

"You should help me take care of them," I say, "see how calm you are now?"

She nods and smiles as Thomas wraps his tiny hand around her pinky. I'm hoping that I can keep her occupied with the babies for a whole four months. I might just go crazy if I can't.

* * *

~Four Months Later~

"Belle! They're back!" I look up from playing with the babies and watch as James, father, Gabriel, and Miles ride into the little village. Margaret runs to Miles and jumps into his open arms. James dismounts and walks over to where I'm sitting on the ground. He plops down beside me and picks up Madison, who eyes him curiously before giving him a gummy grin. Gabriel gathers Anne into his arms and the two kiss for the first time in four months. Father hugs Aunt Charlotte and looks down at her belly in surprise. She's four months pregnant and he's the father. He smiles proudly and gathers her in his arms. James looks at me curiously, wondering what my father is so happy about.

"Charlotte is pregnant," I say with a smile. I lean forward and point over to Anne, who's whispering in Gabriel's ear, "and so is Anne."

"This family's getting bigger." James says with a smile.

"Tell me…is it true that the war is over?" I ask as Thomas chews on my thumb. James gives me a big, proud smile and nods.

"We won, my love." he says happily.

"Did you hear that Thomas, you're going to grow up free," I say, looking down at my son. He looks up at me and gives me a gummy grin, "you have your father, grandfather, and uncle to thank."

He continues to look at me with that cute little gummy grin of his. James reaches over and pinches his cheeks. Thomas looks at his father and continues to grin. He notices Madison in his father's arms and reaches out to grab her hand. She turns her head and watches her brother chew on her little hand. She takes the opportunity to lean forward and start chewing on his little shirt, leaving a nice spot of drool on the front. Margaret walks over with Miles and they sit down across from us.

"We have some news." She says. I raise a brow and look at both of them.

"We're getting married," Miles says, "I spoke to your father about it on the journey back here and he agreed to it. But, we aren't getting married until Margaret is sixteen."

"Father says I have some growing up to do still," Margaret says, "and so does Miles…that's why we're waiting."

"That's very mature of you." I say with an approving smile.

"Congraulations." James says, leaning forward to hug Margaret. He shakes Bordon's hand and whispers something in his ear.

"I can assure you that no harms shall come to Meg." Bordon says. Margaret looks at her fiance and notices the agitated look on his face.

"What did you say to him?" she asks James.

"I only told him that if he hurt you I would send him back to the British and let them deal with him." James says. Margaret glares at James while she rubs Bordon's hand. I can't help but laugh because James is trying his hardest not to laugh, Margaret is staring daggers at him, and Bordon looks like he's seen a ghost.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this update took so long! I've been busy w/ school****. Anyway, here's Chapter 11 of my fanfic. I hope you like it! I do not own any of the characters except for Isabelle and the babies.**

Chapter 11

_Six Months after the End of the War_

Father and the men pack us all up and we set out for home. It felt weird leaving the little shantytown, but it was also kind of a relief. I miss living in a nice, big home. We set out for father's plantation first, not knowing what to expect when we got there. It surprises us to find out that most of father's men were there, rebuilding his home. Father, Gabriel, Bordon, and James join in to help in the rebuilding process. Aunt Charlotte, Anne, and I spend most of our time on our young children. The rest of my siblings stick to our sides, helping us out with the babies. Aunt Charlotte had given birth to a little girl that she and father had named Kassandra Elizabeth Martin. She was a beautiful little baby and I was proud to be her older sister. Anne gave birth to a boy a few days after Aunt Charlotte had Kassandra. She and Gabriel named him Peter Howard Martin. He looked just like his father, except he had a head full of brown curls. My children are now nine months old. Thomas is very much like his father while Madison is like me. Both are very expressive and happy little babies. They light up whenever they see James or I. Thomas is the louder of the two, while Madison is a little more reserved.

James comes over during a break and scoops Thomas up into his arms. Thomas squeals with delight and grabs a handful of James's hair.

"Hey, that hurts." James says with a smile. Thomas lets go and puts his hands on James's mouth. James nips at our sons hands. I can't help but smile as Thomas giggles out loud. Margaret has Madison in her arms. Madison is looking up at the sky, watching the birds fly by. Bordon comes over and plops down beside Margaret, drawing my daughter's attention. She reaches for him and smiles happily as he takes her in his arms.

"Hello there little miss." He says, holding her up above him. She reaches down and grabs his nose with her little hands. Margaret watches this cute little scene with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to have children with you." She says as Bordon sets Madison on his lap. Madison goes back to staring at the sky while her aunt and future uncle share a kiss. James sits down beside me and sets Thomas on the ground in front of us. Thomas crawls over to Aunt Charlotte and father, who are both watching a sleeping Kassandra. He crawls onto his grandfather's lap and stares down at his little aunt in curiosity. Gabriel sits beside Anne, holding his sleeping son in his arms. Little Peter sleeps peacefully in his father's arms. James leans toward me and gives me a kiss.

"I love you Belle." He murmurs, smiling at me.

"I love you too." I say, leaning against him. He wraps an arm around me and we watch the beautiful scene in front of us.

00000000000000000

**Sorry so short—this is NOT the end—there is more to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy and a bit unmotivated lately. Happy New Year everyone!**

**Chapter 12**

Father's home is half-way rebuilt when James decides it's time to go and check on our plantation. Gabriel and a few men go with him to see if our home was still intact. They return a few days later with good news…our home is fine. James and the servants pack the children and I up and we head home to clean up. I smile as the plantation comes into view.

"Look Thomas…Madison…our home!" I exclaim, pointing towards it. They both turn and look in wonder. I can't wait to watch them run and play around the plantation when they're older.

"This will all be yours one day Thomas." James says as we get closer. Thomas smiles up at his father at the mention of his name.

"He doesn't know what you're saying dear." I say. We stop in front of the house and begin to unload everything. The servants work quickly to get crates of clothes and supplies into the house while James and I give the children a tour.

"This is where you two will sleep." James says as we take them into the room beside ours.

"And you'll get your own rooms when you're bigger." I add, carrying Madison to the window. A few servants come in with furniture as James and I plan out where to put everything. We place the crib between the two windows and two rocking chairs in front of one of the windows. James takes Thomas with him when he goes to check progress around the house. I take Madison with me to check on the servants in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Wilkins! It's so good to be home!" one of the servants says as I walk in.

"It sure is Molly," I say as I walk over to see what she's working on, "have you met Madison?"

"No I haven't ma'am…hello little one," she says with a smile on her face, "I'm gonna cook you lots of good food so you'll grow big and strong."

Madison smiles up at Molly and reaches for a basket full of biscuits. James walks in with Thomas and smiles at Molly.

"How are you Molly?" he asks.

"I'm fine Mr. Wilkins!" she says with a smile.

"How's your husband and children?" James asks as he hands a biscuit to Thomas.

"They're all fine! My oldest, Michael, is coming home soon," she says, "his father and I are so proud of him for joining the Continentals. My Hannah is getting married soon…to Nathaniel Harris."

"I'm happy for you and yours," James says with a smile, "OH! This is Thomas…another lil one for you to spoil rotten."

"Well hello young man! I shall enjoy spoiling you! Just like I did with your father," Molly says as other servants make their way around the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours."

"We're looking forward to dinner…we've missed your cooking." I say as James and I turn to leave.

"Well thank you Mrs. Wilkins! I'm glad to have all of you home safe and sound." She says as James and I head outside.

We walk around the house to the porch and sit down on some rocking chairs.

"I'm so glad to be home James." I say after a while.

"So am I, Belle" he says. We set Thomas and Madison town and watch as they play with each other.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all…I'm so sorry that I have updated in so long. I've been busy with school and I've been playing a lot of Xbox. I feel so bad for neglecting the few fans that I have. So…here is another chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

"James! We need to hurry up!" I yell as I get Madison and Thomas ready to go to Margaret and Miles's wedding. James rushes in and helps me get Madison dressed as I finish up with Thomas.

"I can't believe that your little sister is getting married today." He says as he holds Madison.

"Me neither." I say as we hurry down the stairs to get into the carriage. We head for father and Charlotte's plantation and make it in time for me to help my sister get ready for her big day.

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it in time to help me, Belle!" Margaret says as I rush into her room.

"I'm sorry Margaret…we had trouble getting the twins up this morning," I say as I look at her, "they're getting awfully fussy these days."

"That's ok…what do you think?" she asks, turning towards me.

"You look beautiful…just like mother." I say, holding out my arms. She hugs me and pulls back.

"Thanks Belle…for letting me wear mother's dress." She says as she looks at me.

"Mother would want you to wear it." I say as Susan comes in. She hands Margaret her bouquet and turns to look at me.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" she asks. I nod and hug her. I can't believe how big she and Margaret are. It seems like just yesterday, I was chasing them around the farm. Now, Margaret was a woman, getting married to the man of her dreams.

"Are we ready?" father asks from the door.

"Yes father." Margaret says, walking up to him.

"You look beautiful Margaret." He says as he looks at her. Susan and I go ahead of them and walk outside. The wedding ceremony begins and father walks Susan outside. He hands her off to Miles and steps back to stand with Charlotte.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preacher begins. Margaret looks at Miles and smiles, he returns the smile before turning back to the preacher, "do you Miles Alexander Bordon take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Miles says.

"And do you, Margaret Rose Martin, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Margaret says. The preacher takes the rings from Gabriel and blesses them.

"Place this ring on Margaret's finger and say these words, This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

Miles slips the ring onto my sister's finger and repeats after the preacher. Margaret does the same with James and turns to look at the preacher.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the preacher says, "Miles, you may kiss the bride."

Margaret and Miles kiss as we all applaud the new couple.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well…Here's the end of **_**My Heart Belongs to Him. **_** Don't worry though, I'm not done writing fanfics! I plan on writing a new one soon. I do not own any characters except for Isabelle and all the lil babies. James Wilkins/Isabelle, Gabriel, Anne, Benjamin/Charlotte, Miles Bordon/Margaret.**

Chapter 14

James and I have six children. The twins, Thomas and Madison who are now sixteen, Michael who is fourteen, Elizabeth who is ten, Rose who is a year old. We love them all so much and dote on them constantly. Thomas plans on joining the army so that he can serve his country just like his father, uncle, and grandfather.

Gabriel and Anne have seven children. Peter is fifteen, Rachel is eleven, Nathaniel is ten, Katherine is eight, Elijah is seven, Jacob is three, and Abigail is a newborn.

Father and Aunt Charlotte have three children. Kassandra is fifteen and engaged to a local boy name John. Edward is ten, and John is eight.

Margaret and Miles have four children. Georgiana is five, Melanie is four, and the twins, William and Matthew are two.

Little Susan married a local boy named Matthew Henry. They have two little ones so far. Richard is two and Mary is just a little newborn.

We are all so happy with our lives and can't wait for what God has in store for all of us.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fanfic. Please look forward to my next Patriot fanfic. It will be another romance involving a love triangle. **


End file.
